Student and Office Worker
by Akai Momo
Summary: Zhang Yixing, pemuda tujuh belas tahun yang berani dan nekat melakukan pelecehan seksual kepada Kim Joonmyun, sang pegawai kantoran di sebuah kereta, hingga berujung pada permainan panas di toilet stasiun pemberhentian mereka. (4shoot-of!Sulay. Mind to Rnr? :D )
1. Chapter 1 of 4

**Students and Office Workers**

.

 **Screenplays!Sulay**

.

 **M**

.

 **I don't own anything, except storyline**

.

 **Akai Momo**

.

 **Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ Alternative Universe with much baby typos**

.

 **No like, don't read!**

.

 **Summary!** :

Zhang Yixing, pemuda tujuh belas tahun yang memiliki sifat nakal, dengan berani dan nekatnya melakukan pelecehan seksual kepada Kim Joonmyun, sang pegawai kantoran di sebuah kereta, hingga berujung permainan panas mendebarkan di toilet stasiun pemberhentian mereka.

 _Naughty-student_!Yixing and _Kinky-Office-Workers_!Joonmyun

.

.

* * *

" _I want your loving,_

 _And i want your revenge,_

 _You and me caught on a bad romance_." ( **Bad Romance** (c) **Lady Gaga** )

.

.

* * *

Chapter **1** of **4**

.

.

* * *

Zhang Yixing, dibalik perawakannya yang mungil dan terkesan polos, sebenarnya lelaki muda yang terdaftar di sekolah menengah atas negeri ini ternyata seorang pemuda yang cukup _nakal_ , dalam hal berbau _pornografi_ , tentu saja.

Terkadang, ia bertingkah laku _agak_ _menjurus_ kepada sekitar, yang dipadukan dengan ekspresi _polos-tak-tahu-apapun_ dan ucapan berbahaya yang keluar dari mulut _kissable_ -nya, atau kalau tidak, ia akan menampilkan ekspresi _nakal_ tetapi mulutnya mengeluarkan kata-kata normal.

Intinya, jika Yixing sudah membuka mulut dan mengeluarkan kata demi kata, maka yang harus lawan bicaranya perhatikan ialah: _jangan terpaku pada salah satu saja, atau kau akan masuk jebakannya yang berbahaya_.

Selain itu, Pemuda berlesung pipit manis yang memiliki ketertarikan berlebih pada mahkluk mitos _kuda-putih-cantik-berambut-panjang-dan-bertanduk-satu_ juga memiliki kebiasaan _nyeleneh_ : _mengobservasi wajah para pria dan memasukkannya dalam kategori tampan-jelek di dalam otaknya yang tergolong pelupa untuk hal-hal penting_.

Pada siapa saja, baik pada orang yang ia kenal ataupun yang tidak ia kenal.

Sampai pernah saat itu Yixing dihantam tas selempang seorang wanita karena _kecolongan_ mengatainya jelek.

Di situasi dan kondisi apa saja, baik saat-saat non-formal seperti acara basa-basi bersama kawan ataupun saat-saat formal seperti acara keagamaan atau pernikahan maha sakral.

Sampai pada akhirnya ia pernah _dimacem-macem_ oleh _mama_ tercinta karena bicara kotor saat pernikahan sepupunya.

Dan di segala tempat, baik itu di kamarnya bersama kawan sejawat ataupun di tempat-tempat umum...

... Salah satunya adalah di kereta umum yang penuh sesak di jam pagi ini.

Akan tetapi tak lama kemudian, keping mata bening Yixing menemukan seorang pria berwajah tampan dibalik raut muka yang tidak terlalu _goodmood_ , yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, pria incarannya saat mereka berpapasan di pasar swalayan seminggu lalu, yang terus-menerus membuat jantung pemuda cantik tersebut berdetak-detak hebat, darahnya berdesir-desir penuh sensasi menggelitik namun mengasyikkan, dan sifat nakalnya mulai meronta-ronta ingin keluar dari tempat persembunyian.

Maka dari itu, entah karena ia terlalu terpaku pada wajah _tampan-namun-agak-badmood_ atau karena sifat _nakal_ mulai mengambil alih kesadarannya secara diam-diam, akhirnya kejadian pelecehan seksual yang dilakukan Zhang Yixing pada pria kantoran itu terjadi di dalam kereta yang cukup penuh sesak oleh orang-orang.

Ketika Yixing tersadar begitu dirinya ditarik paksa oleh pria yang menjadi korban nakalnya, hingga menubruk orang-orang dan punggungnya membentur pintu kereta, pemuda usia tujuh belas tahun lima bulan tersebut memutuskan untuk melakukan hal nekat: _sambil menyelam minum air, sambil aku menggrepe pria tampan ini, akan kubuat ia menggrepe tubuhku sampai ke dalam-dalamnya_.

.

.

* * *

Yixing tersenyum angkuh, memamerkan lesung pipinya yang sekilas membuat pria pegawai kantor tersebut terpana, sebab tak lama mereka saling berpandangan tak bersahabat, kedua tangan lincah Yixing kembali bermain di selangkangan sang pria, membuka ikat pinggang dan kancing juga _reslesting_ celananya dengan gerakan sensual, sengaja mengusap-usap _benda_ yang ternyata telah menggembung sempurna dengan ujung jari jemari. Kembali, pegawai kantoran tersebut mulai melemas terbuai, dan pelan mengarahkan wajahnya pada salah satu sisi leher pemuda Zhang untuk menggeram lirih di sana.

Lelaki muda itu menyeringai dibalik bahu korban pertama sentuhannya, matanya membentuk bulat sabit cantik dan terdapat kilat-kilat nakal disana. "Kau _tegang_ sekali, paman." Ia berbisik dengan suara yang sengaja didesahkan.

"Itu semua- _ergh_ , _oh_ , ya ampun.. salahmu, bocah nakal."

Terkikik tanpa suara, si cantik berrambut coklat karamel tersebut melepaskan remasannya pada selangkangan sang pria pegawai kantoran, kemudian sekali hentak ia mengangkat kepala pria tampan yang telah lama menjadi incarannya untuk mensejajarkan wajah mereka. Dilihatnya wajah pria tersebut yang agak merona dengan bulir-bulir keringat di beberapa sudut wajah, tampak seksi dan menggairahkan bagi lelaki muda ber _name tag_ Zhang Yixing yang tersemat di dada _blazer_ abu-abu gelapnya.

"kalau begitu, biarkan aku _bertanggung jawab_ untuk membuatnya _tenang_ dengan mulutku, _nde_ , paman tampan..?"

Dan seolah tidak mengizinkan pria tersebut menyuarakan penolakannya, Yixing dengan lihai dan agak berhati-hati merosotkan tubuh mungilnya, berjongkok dan memposisikan wajah merah penuh sukacita pada penis hangat yang menyembul sempurna dari balik celana dalam hitam sang korban.

Yixing menatap penis besar, hangat nan gagah dengan pandangan _nakal_ nya, dan setelah ia menjilat penuh bibirnya yang mendadak kering, sambil melirik ke atas untuk mengamati ekspresi macam apa yang pria incarannya tampakkan, ujung lidah lembab Yixing bersentuhan tepat di lubang penis sang pegawai kantoran, menjilat dan menekan-nekannya.

" _Happy eat, honey_."

* _slrp-slrp-slrp_!*

"Ssshh-agh.. _Oh my godness_."

.

.

* * *

 **To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2 of 4

"kalau begitu, biarkan aku _bertanggung jawab_ untuk membuatnya _tenang_ dengan mulutku, _nde_ , paman tampan..?"

Terkejutlah pria pegawai kantoran tampan -Kim Joonmyun- tersebut ketika tawaran Yixing yang terkesan _tak-ingin-ditolak_ meluncur manis. Mata pria itu agak mencembung, semakin mencembung dengan bola mata yang bergerak gelisah ketika Yixing sudah memposisikan tubuh tepat di depan penisnya yang pamer eksistensi kepada si pemuda manis, dan bibirnya yang semula terbuka untuk menyuarakan keenganan, justru melepas-bebaskan sebuah desis dan desah tertahan.

"Ssh-aah... _Oh my godness_."

Membuat Yixing yang sibuk bercengkrama dengan penis pria incarannya menunjukkan ekspresi puas, sifat ke _nakal_ annya semakin menjadi saat kedua tangan lentiknya yang terasa dingin di kulit kejantanan besar Joonmyun bergerak untuk _memijat-meremas-mengocok_ sisi kosong yang tak muat dalam ruang mulutnya.

Refleks, pria pegawai kantoran itu mengarahkan sebelah tangannya yang menganggur menuju belakang kepala Yixing, menyuruh sang pemuda manis dengan bahasa tubuh untuk melakukannya dengan lebih.

Yixing terkikik-kikik dan mengumam-gumam tanpa tujuan, hanya untuk menggoda sang pria dengan getaran suara pada penis yang ia lahap manja, terkadang pula ia membuat sengaja ujung gigi-gigi berkontak sentuh dan menggoda urat-urat penis yang perlahan mulai membesar tersebut.

"Ggrrmhh-mmhh-mhhm~~ ahhm~"

"Ahh-ah.. Yah.. Oh.."

Saat itu, agar orang-orang dalam kereta tidak beralih melihat kerah mereka, begitu ulah Yixing pada bagian selatannya menyentuh titik _high-feels_ di daerah penisnya, sang pegawai kantoran tampan dengan segera mengarahkan punggung tangan sebelah kanan supaya biasa ia gigit kasar, untuk meredam desahannya yang memberontak untuk dibebaslepaskan dengan liar.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Students and Office Workers**

.

 **Screenplays!Sulay**

.

 **M**

.

 **I don't own anything, except storyline**

.

 **Akai Momo**

.

 **Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ Alternative Universe with much baby typos**

.

 **No like, don't read!**

.

 **Summary!** :

Zhang Yixing, pemuda tujuh belas tahun yang memiliki sifat nakal, dengan berani dan nekatnya melakukan pelecehan seksual kepada Kim Joonmyun, sang pegawai kantoran di sebuah kereta, hingga berujung permainan panas mendebarkan di toilet stasiun pemberhentian mereka.

 _Naughty-student_!Yixing and _Kinky-Office-Workers_!Joonmyun

.

.

.

* * *

" _I want your loving,_

 _And i want your revenge,_

 _You and me caught on a bad romance_." ( **Bad Romance** (c) **Lady Gaga** )

.

.

.

* * *

 _1.) Uwaaa.. Aku nggak suka dipanggil author/ thor. Panggil aku Akai atau Momo aja. Ya..? :"D_

 _2.) Btw, aku penasaran, emang tingkah Yixing pas exolusion kayak gimana, sih..? :v_

3.) _chapternya aku tambahin jadi 4 chapter, soalnya wordnya kebanyakan kalo dijadiin satu chapter terakhir. Oke..?_

4.) _RNR biar aku bisa update asap! ^^_

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter **2** of **4**

.

.

* * *

"Oh, _baby sugar_ , sebentar lagi-ah-ah-oh.. Aku akan-ah-sampai." racau lirih Joonmyun. Terbuai terlalu dalam akan permainan _mulut-lidah-jari_ tangan sang pelajar manis pada penisnya yang menyembul agak sembunyi dari balik _blazer_ _suit_ kantornya, hingga tak sadar memanggil Yixing dengan sebutan sedemikian mesra.

Ia menutup kelopak matanya erat-erat, deru nafasnya memburu, wajahnya semakin _memerah-berkeringat-panas_ , dan gigit pada punggung tangannya semakin mengeras, tatkala ia merasakan perasaan ngilu tanda akan datangnya klimaks.

Rasa ngilu itu datang bertamu dari ujung jemari kaki dibalik sepatu pantofel hitamnya, lalu menjalar seperti tanaman sulur dan menyegat seperti aliran listrik ke atas tubuh hingga terhenti di _pangkal_ _paha-penis-pinggul_ nya. Sensasi itu menjadi dan semakin membludak hingga penis sang pegawai berkedut-kedut di dalam rongga mulut Yixing, membuat Yixing yang paham akan tanda seksual itu, berulah semakin _nakal_ dan _bandel_ : ia _melumat_ _kasar-menghisap_ lebih keras hingga kedua pipinya menjadi tirus- _menjilat_ garis kepala penis dan lubangnya.

"Ah-ah-ah-oh- _baby_ _sugar_.." sungguh, Yixing teramat sangat suka dengan panggilan mesra untuknya, terutama panggilan tersebut keluar dari bibir yang ingin sekali kembali ia perawani. "A-a-a-ak-aku akan.. Akan.. Ah-ah-s-se-sebentar lagi-a-aaarrgghh _apa_ yang kau _lakukan_..?!"

Naas, ketika Joonmyun hendak mengeluarkan spermanya, Yixing dengan jahil mengeluarkan penis yang ukurannya menggembung hingga uratnya menampak dan berkedut-kedut hangat dari mulutnya, mengundang pekik tertahan akan rasa sakit penuh kekecewaan.

Akan tetapi Yixing menampilkan ekspresi inoken khasnya, mengerjapkan matanya yang bening nan berkilau-kilau cantik sambil mulutnya melakukan gerakan senam kecil, pelajar muda itu beranjak dari jongkoknya. Tak lupa, ia dengan _nekat-nakal-mengesalkan-memaksakan_ kembali memasukan _penis-yang-siap-menyembur-kuat-sperma_ ke dalam celana, lantas mengancingkan dan merapihkan kondisinya ke semula.

Ekspresi - _sok_ \- polosnya tidak pernah berpaling untuk menatap ekapresi _kesal-kesakitan-kecewa_ yang dilayangkan pria di hadapannya. Namun tak lama, senyum tipis mulai membentuk, semakin melebar hingga membentuk seringaian ala orang-orang yang sifat jahilnya kambuh.

Pria itu melotot, menyadari ekspresi mengejek yang diberikan oleh pemuda manis tersebut, maka dari itu ia memberanikan diri untuk _memepetkan_ sang pemuda -menandakan dominasi mutlak akibat ketidaksukaan selayaknya pria-pria pada umumnya, selain tentu saja karena pergerakan kereta yang kondisi dan lintasan relnya tidak mulus dan hanya lintasan lurus saja.

" _Apa_ yang kau _lakukan_ , bocah..?!" desis pria itu tepat pada wajah yang hanya berjarak lima sentimeter saja. "Kau benar-benar pelajar yang pintar berbohong rupanya, dan jadi ini yang kau sebut _bertanggung_ _jawab_ , argh..?!" Sorot matanya benar-benar berbahaya, namun Yixing tidak gentar.

Pemuda Zhang tersebut justru mencuri kecup pada pucuk hidung sang pria dan mendorong sedikit tubuh tegapnya agar ia bisa membalik tubuh menikmati pemandangan luar dari balik jendela pintu kereta.

"Penismu terlalu besar di mulutku, paman tampan. Kau juga lama sekali klimaksnya, karena itu mulut jadi kram." entah sengaja atau tidak, keduanya saling mendekati tubuh bagian selatan masing-masing hingga saling menempel erat seperti dibubuhi lem kuat. Penis sang pegawai yang semula melemas, kini kembali menegang akibat bersentuhan mesra dengan bokong kenyal sang pelajar.

"Aah.., paman./ ohh.., _baby_ _sugar_."

Sentuhan penis pegawai-bokong pelajar itu memancing desah rendah keduanya.

Yixing agak menempelkan wajahnya ke jendela pintu kereta, mengidikkan pundak dan jari-jemarinya meremat jendela pintu kereta. Deru nafasnya memberat, bahkan sampai membuat butir-butir embun di jendelanya, matanya menyayu dan kedua pipinya merona cantik. Sementara Joonmyun, ia tanpa sungkan lantas merengkuh longgar pinggang ramping pelajar di hadapannya, dan mendaratkan kepalanya di bahu sebelah kanan sang pemilik.

"Hhmmh.. Paman." gumam Yixing mulai terbuai dengan kecup seringan sutra pada ceruk lehernya yang terekspos, terasa geli namin memiliki sensasi yang mengasyikan, sehingga ia dengan senang hati memiringkan kepalanya agar seluruh sudut ceruk lehernya dijamah kecupan. "Hh-hh-hh-ngghh~ ah-hh-ah.., paman."

"Kau harum sekali, _baby sugar_." kini lidah Joonmyun yang bergerilya di ceruk leher Yixing. "Benar-benar membuatku semakin terangsang." bicara kotornya membuat penisnya sendiri dan Yixing perlahan menegang dibalik kain celana.

Selain karena suasana dalam kereta yang penuh hingga terasa sesak dan panas, Yixing tak akan menyangkal jika ulah Joonmyun pada salah satu sisi tubuhnya yang amat-sangat sensitif membuat suhu tubuhnya meninggi, berpeluh hingga kemeja putihnya basah di beberapa bagian.

Sesekali, ketika kereta berbelok atau lintasan relnya tidak halus, maka penis Joonmyun akan bergerak menubruk sela-sela bokong Yixing, seolah meminta izin untuk bertamu dan menjelajah ruang terdalamnya. Dan karena suara kereta yang tidak sehalus kereta kapsul, beruntunglah tak ada yang mendengar pekikan nikmat yang meluncur lolos dari mulut masing-masing.

Awalnya, Yixing merasa tak masalah jika Joonmyun hanya melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhnya di _sebatas itu saja_ , namun kemudian matanya yang semula menutup untuk meresapi rasa nikmat yang menyelimuti seluruh sudut tubuh terbuka tiba-tiba, tatkala sebelah tangan Joonmyun bermain di selangkangannya, _meremas-memijat-menekan_ gemas penisnya yang telah mengembung hingga beberapa tetes sperma keluar menembus kain.

Joonmyun menyeringai sadis dibalik pundak Yixing, sementara Yixing berusaha mati-matian agar kesadarannya tidak menjauh akinat ulah _bandel_ paman tampan di belakangnya.

Yixing, untuk mempertahankan posisi tubuhnya, ia memilih menyenderkan punggung dan kepala belakang pada tubuh tegap Joonmyun. "A-a-aaah~ aah~ a-a-ap-apa yang kau-ah-ah-ah~ lakukan, paman..?!" bisiknya lirih sambil melirik sayu dengan tatapan marah.

Kini, giliran Joonmyun yang memamerkan senyum angkuh. Bersamaan dengan tangannya membuka kancing dan _resleting_ celana Yixing, Joonmyun membalas dengan nada suara rendah dan mutlak.

"Aku akan _membalas_ _apa_ yang kau _lakukan_ tadi padaku, supaya kau bisa _merasakan_ _apa_ yang aku _rasakan_ , _baby_ _sugar_."

"A-ap-aaaannggghh~!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3 of 4

Wanita muda berpakaian modis ala gadis masa kini itu awalnya bingung.

Sebab, samar-samar ia mendengar suara desah nikmat seseorang dibalik _earphone_ dan bising suara kereta, suara memalukan milik seorang pria yang -mungkin- beberapa langkah di balik punggungnya.

Namun ia mencoba tidak peduli. Wanita kantoran itu mengidikkan kedua bahu, setelahnya ia mengibaskan dan menyematkan beberapa helai rambutnya ke belakang telinga, kemudian kembali menikmati alunan lagu dari _player_ _music_ dan kembali larut dalam kegiatan sebelumnya: _surfing on_ _internet_.

Tapi tidak bertahan lama, karena kembali ia mendengar sayup-sayup rengekan seorang remaja lelaki yang manja dan diakhiri desahan keputusasaan. Setelahnya terdengar tawa kikikan beresonansi rendah ala pria dewasa.

Kembali ia merasa aneh, bingung, sekaligus malu hingga rona merah menjalar ke telinganya. Tapi kembali pula ia cuek dan menghayutkan diri pada sebuah _website_ berisi artikel tentang kencantikan dan hal-hal berbau kewanitaan.

Ketika pada di lintasan rel yang berbelok, telapak tangan kanan wanita tersebut akan mengerat pada _ring_ bulat untuk menjaga agar ia tidak jatuh, resiko tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk di kondisi sesibuk dan sepadat ini.

Suara derik-derik kereta berbaur dengan beragam suara lain yang diciptakan para penumpang, entah itu sebuah siulan lirih, suara obrolan para wanita yang sibuk bergosip ria, para sekumpulan karyawan dan pegawai kantoran pria yang membicarakan pekerjaan atau bahkan serba-serbi tentang bosnya...

... Dan diantara semua bising murni khas ruang tertutup -suara yang agak menggema dari ujung sisi gerbong sebelah kanan hingga ujung sisi gerbong sebelah kiri- suara desah manja ala anak remaja kembali mengalun, menggoda sepasang telinga wanita pribumi tersebut.

"ng-ngaaah! Pa-paman..!"

Wanita muda itu merasa tidak bisa lagi untuk tidak peduli, belum lagi ketika ia mendengar sedikit lebih jelas desah tertahan tersebut dari sebelum-sebelumnya, dadanya berdebum kencang dan tekanan dari rasa penasaran membuatnya memutuskan untuk mencari tahun siapa yang bersuara sedemikian berbahayanya, sekaligus menemukan sumber suara tersebut.

Selama lima menit ia melirik-lirik dan menolehkan kepala ke kanan-kiri hingga sedikit menjinjitkan kakinya yang dipeluk erat _wedges_ berwarna _peach magenta_ , barulah ia mengetahui darimana suara desah itu menggoda telinganya.

Hanya saja, ia benar-benar terkejut sedemikian kejutnya tatkala sumber suara desah itu berasal dari dua orang yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Dua orang berjenis kelamin sama, dengan yang berusia muda mengenakan seragam sekolah menengah atas dan yang berusia dewasa mengenakan _suit_ ala pekerja kantoran, yang sedang menempelkan tubuh masing-masing sebegitu intimnya.

Sepasang iris _asian_ -nya membelalak, spontan membekap mulutnya agar ia tidak menjerit, begitu indera penglihatannya melorotkan pandangan ke bawah, ke selangkangan sang lelaki muda yang sedang dijamah oleh lelaki dewasa.

Namun fokus pandangnya kembali berubah begitu ia mendengar dehaman bernada ketidaksukaan, yang ternyata tercipta melalui kerongkongan si lelaki dewasa yang melakukan kegiatan _foreplay_ pada remaja sekolah. Begitu sang wanita dan lelaki dewasa tersebut saling memandang dengan ekpresi berbeda, tanpa suara, sang lelaki dewasa berucap untuk sang wanita muda dengan tatapan tidak sukanya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi bisakah kau memberi kami privasi dan berpura-pura tidak mengetahui hal ini..?"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Students and Office Workers**

.

 **Screenplays!Sulay**

.

 **M**

.

 **I don't own anything, except storyline**

.

 **Akai Momo**

.

 **Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ Alternative Universe with much baby typos**

.

 **No like, don't read!**

.

 **Summary!** :

Zhang Yixing, pemuda tujuh belas tahun yang memiliki sifat nakal, dengan berani dan nekatnya melakukan pelecehan seksual kepada Kim Joonmyun, sang pegawai kantoran di sebuah kereta, hingga berujung permainan panas mendebarkan di toilet stasiun pemberhentian mereka.

 _Naughty-student_!Yixing and _Kinky-Office-Workers_!Joonmyun

.

.

.

* * *

" _I want your loving,_

 _And i want your revenge,_

 _You and me caught on a bad romance_." ( **Bad Romance** (c) **Lady Gaga** )

.

.

.

* * *

1.) _Happy Bornday_ untuk Lovara!

2.) Minta dipanjangin _word_ -nya..? Maaf, aku lagi sakit dan akhir-akhir ini aku nggak suka yang panjang-panjang, suka kecapekan padahal baru diawal-awal. *eh?*

3.) kuharap di chapter ini, kalian biasa terpuaskan rasa hausnya. :v

4.) RNR biar aku _update_ cepat! ^^

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter **3** of **4**

.

.

.

* * *

Bibir bagian bawah Yixing terlepas dari cengkraman kuat giginya, hanya untuk mengalunkan desah tertahan ketika penis menggembung dalam celana milik Joonmyun menubruk kembali belahan bokong sintalnya, bahkan berhasil mencium tak langsung pada bibir lubang anal perawan sang pelajar nakal yang cantik.

Membuat tubuhnya berjengit seperti tersetrum listrik, matanya yang agak menyayu menjadi sedikit melotot lucu dan spontan kaki sebelah kanannya terangkat dan dibiarkan menggantung di dinding pintu kereta.

Tapi ia tidak menyangka jika ada sesi istirahat, sebab tiba-tiba Joonmyun menghentikan serangan pada penisnya dan hanya mengedus-endus mesra kulit lehernya. Yixing yang telah terangsang akibat _permainan_ _tangan_ luar biasa ala pria dewasa tersebut, hanya pasrah sambil memberikan izin dengan menelengkan kepalanya yang terkulai di bahu kiri Joonmyun.

Hanya saja tak berselang lama ia terheran-heran begitu sang paman tampan incarannya mengucapkan beberapa patah kata dengan nada ketidaksukaan yang mengalir kental dari bibirnya.

Maka dari itu, sambil menetralkan deru nafas yang sebelumnya terengah-engah akibat menikmati rangsangan pada tubuh, Yixing bertanya pada Joonmyun dengan serak bernada lirih. "Ada apa, paman..? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu..?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Joonmyun berbisik di telinga Yixing, sambil mengigit gemas daun telinganya. "Tidak perlu kau pikirkan, _baby_ _sugar_." kembali Joonmyun menjawab sambil mengawasi apakah wanita muda yang sempat memergoki mereka akan bertidak diluar perintahnya atau tidak. Dan mungkin ia selamat saat ini karena wanita itu mengangguk pela dengan wajah syok sambil kembali menghadap depan. "Dan ngomong-ngomong apa kau merasa lelah, hem..?"

"Da-daripada lelah..," kini wajah manis Yixing saling berhadapan dengan wajah tampan Joonmyun, hanya beberapa sentimeter jaraknya. "Aku lebih merasa ngilu di penisku." bibir bengkak berwarna menggoda milik remaja Zhang mengecup-ngecup pucuk hidung Joonmyun. "Jadi, ayo, pamaaaaan~ lanjutkan yang tadi, nde..?" rengeknya nakal.

Joonmyun menyeringai lebar ketika Yixing menggerakkan tangannya yang masih menangkup penis mungil dan berkedut miliknya dengan tangan sang remaja tersebut. Sebuah perintah tubuh agar tangan Joonmyun melakukan apa yanh direngekkan Yixing. Dan karena sibuk menggerak-gerakkan tangan Joonmyun itulah, membuat Yixing tidak melihat seringai licik dari pria dewasa pegawai kantoran di belakangnya.

Beruntung bagi Joonmyun yang hari ini membawa tas selempang, sehingga tangan sebelahnya yang menganggur ia arahkan untuk merayap di tubuh Yixing menuju puting sang remaja _nakal_ , puting yang mencuat lucu dari balik kain seragam putihnya yang agak basah dibanjiri keringat.

Lalu, begitu sampai di tempat yang dituju, tanpa sungkan Joonmyun menggoda puting menegang milik Yixing, menghasilkan geraman manja dan gerak meliuk gelisah dari tubuh Yixing.

"Ho..?" sebelah alis Joonmyun terangkat, kebiasaan jika dirinya sedang memandang remeh lawan pandangnya. "Memang kenapa aku harus melakukannya lagi pada penismu ini," dan tangan Joonmyun menggaruk gemas permukaan penis Yixing yang urat-uratnya samar menyembul sombong. "Hm, _baby_ _sugar_..?"

"A-aah-aah-aah-oh- _yeah_ ~" lagi, Yixing menggeliat gelisah. Ia benar-benar terjerumus jatuh ke dalam _permainan_ _tangan_ ala orang dewasa yang dipersembahkan Joonmyun padanya. "Oh-yeah-oh- _yeah_ ~~ mmh-mmh-nggh-aah-ah-ah.. Yaah.." tubuh Yixing bergetar-getar juga berjengit-jengit, suhunya kembali memanas, kulitnya kembali memproduksi peluh, pipinya pun kini mulai memerah hampir sama merahnya dengan bibir yang ia bekap dengan punggung tangannya.

Yixing benar-benar menyerah sukarela dan _suka-nikmat_ pada apa yang Joonmyun lakukan di penisnya. "Ka-ka-karena aku menyukainya paman -ouh!-, _permainan_ _tangan_ ala orang dewasa -ah-ah-aah-hh-ah- benar-benar nikmat begini. Hhh-ouh-ouh-oh- _yes_ -hh- _yes_!"

Jari jemari Joonmyun sangat lihai bercumbu mesra dengan penisnya, baik itu _meremas_ - _memijat_ - _mengusap_ - _menggesekan_ dengan jari tepat di lubang pucuknya- _mencubit_ dan bahkan hingga _menggaruk_ _gemas_ , godaan terselubung pada urat penis yang memang akan menyembul apabila dimainkan sehebat mungkin.

"Benarkah..? Kau menyukai _permainan_ _tangan_ ala orang dewasa pada penismu," deru nafas yang panas menerpa telinga Yixing yang memerah hebat. "Atau kau Menyukai _permainan tangan_ ala Kim Joonmyun pada penismu, hem..?"

Lirihan penuh rasa nikmat tak terhingga kembali meluncur deras dibalik punggung tangan. "Ah-ah-oh-ooh-ohh-ah-ngg~ du-du-dua-duanya kurasa -ah!-yah!- lebih cepat, paman, kumohooonn.. Hhaaa-hhaa-hh-aaahh~"

Mendengar jawaban jujur yang disertai desahan sensual Yixing, seringai licik Joonmyun sedikit melebar. Sepasang mata pria Kim tersebut berkilat-kilat cantik penuh misteri, maka, sambil mengikuti apa yanh direngekan sang remaja tujuh belas tahun dalam dekapannya, ia menambahkan kecepatan permainan tangan yang -ungkapnya- disukai Yixing.

"Oh-oh-hhaa-hhaa-aah-hh-a-ak-aku akan.. Oh-paman-ah-paman Joonmyun-ah-hhaa-sebentar lagi aku akan-a-a-aa-aarrghh..!" inginnya Yixing menjerit bebas, namun yang biasa ia lakukan mengingat saat ini ia berada di tempat umum yang ramai, jadi untuk melampiaskan kekesalan akan ulah menyebalkan Joonmyun pada penisnya adalah mencubit gemas paha sang pegawai kantoran. "A-a-arrgh-sakit! A-ap- _apa_ yang -argh!- paman _lakukan_ , argh..?!"

Namun Joonmyun tidak menjawab.

Ia memilih memasukkan kembali penis Yixing yang _siap-sedia-menyembur-sperma_ ke dalam celana seragamnya, tak lupa merapikan penampilan tubuh sang remaja yang kini menampilkan tatapan kekesalan dibalik wajahnya yang menyiratkan rasa lelah dan rasa sakit teramat sangat. Bahkan pusing, membuatnya memutuskan untuk mendaratkan lebih lama kepala dan tubuhnya pada bahu dan tubuh Joonmyun.

Dan setelah dirasa telah rapi sedia kala, Joonmyun terkekeh sadis tepat ditelinga Yixing, dan setelah ia mengigit juga menjilat gemas telinga si remaja Zhang, ia berbisik dengan nada mengesalkan dan seakan tak ingin -tak bisa- dibantah.

"Kenapa..? Tentu saja selain untuk membalaskan _apa_ yang aku _rasakan_ atas _ulah_ _tanggung_ _jawab_ mu, itu karena kereta ini sudah sampai di stasiun pemberhentian terakhir, _baby_ _sugar_."

Yixing melototkan matanya. Tiba-tiba, tubuhnya yang semula diterbangkan tinggi-tinggi, kini dihempaskan hanya dengan sekali tarikan kuat.

Entah karena ucapan Joonmyun atau kareta kecepatan kereta yang mulai perlahan memasuki stasiun pemberhentian akhir dan suara _customer service_ wanita yang menggema di sana. Atau mungkin keduanya.

"Kau tidak lupa 'kan, tujuan utamaku dan tujuan utamamu untuk apa kita naik ke kereta..?

Jadi, kita berpisah di sini, dan sampai jumpa lagi kalau memang kita bisa berjumpa lagi nanti."

.

.

.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

.


	4. Chapter 4 of 4

Yixing melototkan matanya. Tiba-tiba, tubuhnya yang semula diterbangkan tinggi-tinggi, kini dihempaskan hanya dengan sekali tarikan kuat.

Entah karena ucapan Joonmyun atau karena kecepatan kereta yang mulai perlahan memasuki stasiun pemberhentian akhir dan suara _customer service_ wanita yang menggema di sana. Atau mungkin keduanya.

"Kau tidak lupa 'kan, tujuan utamaku dan tujuan utamamu untuk apa kita naik kereta..?

Jadi, kita berpisah di sini, dan sampai jumpa lagi kalau memang kita bisa berjumpa lagi nanti."

Saat itu, ketika pintu kereta terbuka otomatis di kedua sisi gerbong, kedua tangan Joonmyun mencengkram lembut kedua pundak Yixing yang melemas turun, menuntun pemuda manis tersebut berjalan mundur untuk membiarkan ia dan orang-orang beranjak keluar.

Yixing yang seolah rohnya melayang-layang keluar dari tubuhnya, hanya bisa bengong dengan tatapan mata menyedihkan -berusaha mengambil perhatian rasa iba dari sang paman karyawan kantoran, tapi gagal total- dan mulut yang melongo lucu. Terlalu syok atas kejadian dan ucapan Joonmyun beberapa menit lalu, sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa tubuhnya berdiri tanpa gairah di tengah peron dan sosok Joonmyun yang mulai menjauh tanpa rasa bersalah.

Joonmyun memilih untuk meninggalkan Yixing yang berdiri di tengah peron karena ia ingat jika ia terlambat ke tempat kerjanya, bahkan saking terburu-burunya, ia tidak menyadari jika penisnya yang semula menggembung sesak di dalam celana kini perlahan melemas tenang. Memilih sibuk mengetik pesan untuk Yifan yang berkali-kali menelponnya ketika ia di dalam kereta penuh sesak sebelumnya.

Tapi tak lama kemudian, seseorang mencengkram erat lengan atasnya, lalu memutar dan menarik kasar tubuhnya untuk kemudian diajak paksa pergi ke arah dimana toilet umum pria berada, dan pelaku penarikan itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pemuda tujuh belas tahun yang bernama Zhang Yixing.

"O-oi! Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah..?! Kau tahu, aku sudah sangat-sangat-sangat terlambat pergi ke kantor!"

"Berisik, paman jahat! Diam saja dan ikuti aku! Aku akan menculikmu sebentar saja hari ini!"

Saat itu, hampir saja Joonmyun menarik tangannya kembali dan kabur secepat mungkin dari pemuda itu ke kantornya dengan taksi, tatkala sepasang iris coklat pekatnya menatap ekspresi kesal, kesakitan dan terangsang dari sang pemuda nakal.

Lalu pandangannya turun, mencuri lirik ke selangkangan Yixing yang tampak agak lebih menggembung daripada sebelumnya.

Joonmyun terbahak-bahak dalam hatinya, lalu seringai pemangsa khas paman mesum terpahat di wajahnya yang rupawan begitu mereka mulai memasuki toilet umum pria, yang kebetulan sedang sangat sepi, setelah Yixing merampas papan bertuliskan ' _rusak_ ' dari loker yang tersedia di dalam ruang tersebut. Setelahnya, Joonmyun di dorong masuk dengan kasar pada bilik kamar mandi oleh Yixing yang entah dari mana pemuda itu mendapatkan tenaga sebegitu besarnya, sampai-sampai pria itu jatuh terduduk tepat diatas kloset yang tertutup.

Pintu kamar mandi itu terkunci setelah Yixing menggantungkan papan pemberitahuan pada kenop luar pintu kamar mandi.

Yixing menempelkan punggungnya intim pada tubuh pintu kamar mandi, sedikit merentangkan tangannya dan menatap Joonmyun dengan pandangan _merajuk_ - _terangsang_. Bahasa tubuhnya mengatakan jika Joonmyun tidak boleh keluar sebelum pria itu mendapatkan izin darinya.

" _Urusan_ kita belum selesai, jadi kau tak akan kuberi izin untuk keluar dari sini, paman jahat!"

Dan memang benar.

 _'Sepertinya aku akan mengambil cuti kerja untuk setengah hari ini.'_ batin Joonmyun mendesah rendah dengan wajah yang menyiratkan tatapan _tuh-kan-apa-kubilang-?_

"Kalau bagimu sebegitu inginnya diselesaikan, ya sudah," tangan Joonmyun mengudara menggapai tangan Yixing. Dan begitu mendapatkannya, pria pegawai kantoran tersebut lantas menarik sangat cepat tubuh sang pelajar untuk mendarat di pangkuannya. "ayo kita selesaikan _urusan_ ini secepatnya."

Dan bersamaan dengan Yixing yang melotot terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Joonmyun juga seringai lebarnya, ketika tas ransel Yixing dan tas selempang Joommyun jatuh menghantam lantai keramik kamar mandi, kedua bibir masing-masing kembali menyatu dan bertautan penuh gairah.

Kini kamar mandi yang terletak paling ujung di toilet umum pria mulai dihiasi desah-desahan menggoda.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Students and Office Workers**

.

 **Screenplays!Sulay**

.

 **M**

.

 **I don't own anything, except storyline**

.

 **Akai Momo**

.

 **Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ Alternative Universe with much baby typos**

.

 **No like, don't read!**

.

 **Summary!** :

Zhang Yixing, pemuda tujuh belas tahun yang memiliki sifat nakal, dengan berani dan nekatnya melakukan pelecehan seksual kepada Kim Joonmyun, sang pegawai kantoran di sebuah kereta, hingga berujung permainan panas mendebarkan di toilet stasiun pemberhentian mereka.

 _Naughty-student_!Yixing and _Kinky-Office-Workers_!Joonmyun

.

.

.

* * *

" _I want your loving,_

 _And i want your revenge,_

 _You and me caught on a bad romance_." ( **Bad Romance** (c) **Lady Gaga** )

.

.

.

* * *

1.) maaf menunggu lama. Aku kena virus _writer-block_ , nih. ;_;

2.) ff ini _dijamin_ nggak plagiat/ _re-make_ dari salah satu _manga_ _yaoi_ , lho!

3.) wordcount-nya paling banyak daripada chapter lain. :3

4.) do'akan aku semoga tanggal 9 nanti aku lolos seleksi, ya. ^^ sudah 6 bulan aku jadi _ronin_.

5.) RNR biar aku bisa update ff main!sulay lainnya! ^^

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter **4** of **4**

.

.

.

* * *

Kemeja putih milik Yixing terbuka perlahan setelah _blazer_ nya tercampakkan di sudut lantai bilik kamar mandi. Menampakkan kulit putihnya yang halus dan berwarna seperti susu, sepasang dadanya yang agak menonjol -menggoda Joonmyun untuk mendarat dan _bermain_ _nakal_ di sana-, dan kedua puting segar yang mencuat menegang.

Punggung-rusuk belakang-pinggangnya yang terbentuk sempurna seolah mengundang mesra kesadaran Joonmyun untuk menjamah-jamah daerah tersebut.

Kemudian, kemeja putih itu seutuhnya membuka kenampakan tubuh atas sang pelajar nakal, tersangkut dan memilih diam manis di pinggul, mempersilahkan kedua tangan Joonmyun yang mengudara untuk menyusuri kulit tubuhnya.

"Hmmh.., ah, geli." Yixing melepas lemas tautan bibir mereka, meliuk-liukkan tubuh atasnya tatkala jari jemari Joonmyun merayap di belakang tubuhnya. Meninggalkan sensasi asing namun menggelitik tersendiri hingga membuat pemuda tersebut mendesah-desah lirih, memanggil-manggil mesra sang karyawan kantoran. "Ha-ha-aah-ha-ha-hh.. Ah-ha-ah-sudah, paman, aku merasa geli-ah.." nafas Yixing sudah terpatah-patah, tapi Joonmyun tidak menghentikan invansi pada permukaan tubuhnya.

"Ssh-ah-aaahh.." Yixing mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, bibirnya terbuka sedikit lebih lebar dari sebelumnya, kedua pipinya lebih merona, dan sepasang matanya menyayu persis seperti orang yang terangsang berat, saat daging tak bertulang milik Joonmyun menggoda salah satu puting dadanya. "Hhh-ssshh-aah-sshh-aahh-aahh-paman Joonmyun~" Kedua tangan Yixing meremat-remat helai rambut sang pelaku _foreplay_. "Aah-sshh-aah-oh, aku merasa kurang. Hhm~" Rajuknya manja.

"Kurang?" Joonmyun mengigit gemas puting yang sejak tadi dilumatnya. Kemudian ia menghisapnya keras sampai-sampai kedua mata Yixing menutup erat dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. "Kau benar-benar anak yang _nakal_ ternyata, Zhang Yixing. Binal." seringai lebar tercipta di wajah tampan sang pria Kim.

Yixing menggeram pelan mendengar ucapan Joonmyun barusan, lantas dengan tidak sopannya, ia berjingkrak-jingkrak di pangkuan Joonmyun. Joonmyun terkesiap, matanya melotot gelisah tatkala sesuatu diselangkangannya mulai mencuat dan telapak tangan Yixing yang bermain-main goda di dadanya yang kini hanya dilapisi kaus _singlet_ hitam -karena Yixing sudah membuka kancing kemeja tanpa sepengetahuan Joonmyun-.

Joonmyun berusaha menekan hasrat untuk tidak menyerang si pelajar nakal dengan tiba-tiba. "Yixing-ah." tetapi yang dipanggil pura-pura tidak mendengar, memilih untuk membenamkan wajah di ceruk leher Joonmyun-meraba sensual sepasang dada bidangnya-berjingkrak liar di pangkuan. "Yixing-ah, sudah cukup-agh!-agh!-hentikan-agh!"

"Tidak mau! Seenaknya kau mengataiku binal, dasar paman mesum! aku hanya _nakal_ , tapi tidak senakal itu sampai harus dibilang binal!" satu gigitan terbentuk di pucuk daun telinga Joonmyun. "Hei, sejak kapan pelajar yang melakukan pelecehan seksual di tempat umum kepada seoranh pria hanya dianggap nakal..? -agh! _So_ _good_ , Yixing-ah. Kau itu bukannya nakal lagi, tapi sudah dianggap binal untukku, contohnya, ya sekarang. Sebegitu inginnya-kah kau digagahi olehku..?" sekejap, Joonmyun meremas gemas penis Yixing.

"Aangh!-ah-ah-aaah-jangan meremasnya dengan kasar-hh-ah~" kepala si pemuda Zhang menggeleng terpatah-patah, tak kuasa dengan rasa sakit sekaligus nikmat yang diberikan tangan terampil Joonmyun. Akibatnya ia berhenti untuk menjingkrakkan diri di pangkuannya. "Hhh-uuhh-aah-aah-sshh-aaah~"

Dari luar, sebelah tangan Joonmyun menggoda lubang analnya yang terasa panas dan berkedut-kedut. Pria itu terkekeh-kekeh, lantas mengecup-ngecup ringan kedua pipi-pucuk hidung-bibir merah delima si pelajar. "Apa kau menikmatinya, hem..? Masih merasa kurang..?" Yixing mengangguk untuk kemudian menggeleng lemah.

"Paman-ah-ah-sshh-ah-kumohon, buka saja celanaku-ah-ah-ssh-oh~"

Joonmyun menuruti permintaan sang tuan putri, lalu mencampakkannya sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan pada _blazer_ mereka di sudut.

"Oh, tidaaaak-ah-ah-a-a-ak-aku akan-aaahh-sshh-aahh~"

"Apa..? Kau akan apa, _baby_ _sugar_..?" terus dan terus Joonmyun menggoda Yixing, membuat Yixing merasa malu dan malu. Karena itu, tanpa sadar ia menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan hangat Joonmyun dan mengetatkan lubang analnya hingga membatasi pergerakan jemari Joonmyun yang telah masuk. "Argh, kau menjepitku terlalu erat, Yixing-ah." ringisnya.

Tapi Yixing tidak mengacuhkannya, terlarut dalam kenikmatan permainan jari Joonmyun pada penis dan lubang analnya. Hingga tak lama kemudian, Yixing memekik tertahan dan mencapai klimaks pertama.

Suasana dalam bilik kamar mandi di ujung yang semula memanas dan disesaki aura sensual perlahan memudar. Keheningan kembali mampir setelah sebelumnya dibisingkan Yixing dengan desah-desahan. Sedangkan pelaku pembisingan mulai melunglai kelelahan karena dipermainkan habis-habisan di awal ronde.

Tapi keinginan terdalamnya untuk bercinta dengan pria incarannya tidak pudar, jadi setelah beberapa menit ia beristrirahat sejenak di pelukan Joonmyun yang menenangkan, ia beranjak dan berdiri berhadapan dengan pintu kamar mandi.

Lalu sedikit menunggingkan tubuhnya untuk kemudian menarik kedua bongkah bokongnya hingga mengekspose lubang anal yang rektumnya berkedut-kedut nakal. Yixing menolehkan sebagian kepalanya ke belakang, melihat Joonmyun yang menampilkan ekspresi kaget-terangsang-sekaligus terpesona oleh tubuh dan tingkahnya, pemuda Zhang itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, menjilat bibir atasnya dan menyeringai menggoda.

" _Nde_ , _saenim_ , jika menurutmu aku adalah pelajar _nakal_ dan binal, bagaimana jika kau menghukumku sebagai akibatnya~?"

"Oh..?" Joonmyun yang merasa ditantang sedemikian rupapun beranjak, ia membuka ikat pinggang, kancing celana dan resletingnya, lalu menarik karet celana dalamnya hingga menyembullah penis besar-berurat nan gagah menatap angkuh penuh dominasi pada lubang anal Yixing. Yixing yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersipu dan memuja-muja bentuk penis Joonmyun yang membuatnya takut sekaligus jatuh cinta. Joonmyun mengetahui hal itu dengan rasa bangga. "Tentu saja, saem akan memberikan hukuman pada Zhang Yixing yang seksi dan nakal ini."

.

.

.

* * *

"Mmhh-ah-ah-aaah-sshh-aaa~~ ah-s-s-sa- _saenim_ -nggghh-hh-aah.."

"Agh-agh-oh-kau benar-benar nikmat, _baby_ _sugar_ -ggh-nggh-agh!"

Tubuh keduanya yang tertaut intim itu terhentak-hentak ganas. Suara keduanya tampak seperti sebuah nyanyian yang merangsang pasangan bercinta masing-masing, ditambah dengan suara nyaring antara tubrukan benda tumpul yang lunak-lunak-becek dan aura intim yang menguar diudara membuat gerakan mereka semakin menggila.

Sesekali Yixing meracau-racau dengan nada agak memerintah jika ia menginginkan gerakan lebih keras-dalam-cepat. Joonmyun dengan senang hati menurutinya sambil menggerayangkan tangan di tubuh atas bagian depan sang pelajar. Sesekali pula Yixing memuji dan berkali-kali mengatakan jika apa yang dilakukan Joonmyun pada tubuhnya sangat-sangat-sangat nikmat. Joonmyun pun membalasnya dengan permainan lihat tangannya pada penis dan dada-agak-menonjol Yixing.

"Ah-ah-ah-ssh-ah-sshh-shh-hh~ sa-sa-saem-sshh-ah-saem-oh, ini nikmat sekali~ ah-ah-ah~"

"Ya sayang, agh!"

"Oh- _saem_ - _saem_ -ah-sshh-shh-aah~"

"Oh, melakukan-agh-ssh-agh.. _kinky_ - _sex_ benar-benar luar biasa."

"Ah-ah-ssh-oh-oh-ah.. _Saenim_ , a-a-ak-aku akan-ah-ah-klimaks-se-se-sebentar lagi.."

"Bersama sayang, agh-agh-oh _my_ _beloved_ _baby_ _sugar_ -agh-ogh."

Rasa ngilu menjalar dari ujung jari kaku hingga ke pinggul -terutama pada selangkangan masing-masing, namun rasa kenikmatan yang membuat mereka terhanyut sangat dalam mampu menjalar bahkan hingga ke ubun-ubun kepala. Maka, ketika rasa ingin klimaks itu semakin mendesak-desak hasrat dan tubuh, yang dilakukan mereka berdua adalah menjemputnya, dengan cara mempercepat dan mengombinasikan gerakan; Yixing yang mendorong-dorong bokongnya menuju penis Joonmyun dan Joonmyun yang mendorong-dorong penisnya ke bokong Yixing.

Dan tak lama kemudian, jeritan dan geraman kenikmatan aka klimaks saling membaur di udara kamar mandi paling ujung di toilet umum.

Joonmyun mengistirahatkan diri sejenak, tak lupa ia memeluk agak erat tubuh Yixing yang melunglai tak bertenaga. Lalu pelan-pelan disertai ringisan perih Yixing, Joonmyun berhasil mengeluarkan penisnya yang telah kembali ke ukuran semula. Dan seandainya Joonmyun tidak sigap, maka bisa dipastikan tubuh bagian bawah Yixing menghantam keras lantai kamar mandi karena terlampau kelelahan.

"Aku mengantuk, paman." suara serak nan lemah Yixing membelai telinga Joonmyun. Ia menyamankan kepalanya di pundak tegap sang paman yang telah mengambil keperawanan lubang analnya. "Pinjamkan aku pundakmu, ya."

"Tidurlah. Mimpi indah, sayang." Joonmyun tersenyum lembut, lalu mengecup sayang pucuk hidung Yixing yang basah karena keringat. Lantas, setelah berjuang agak lama, ia berhasil meraih ponsel yang tergeletak tertutupi pakaian Yixing di sudut kamar mandi, menelpon pelayanan jasa taksi langganannya agar mereka bisa tidur di hotel, tempat berisirahat yang layak setelah bekerja keras.

"Selain itu," Joonmyun menggumam sambil melirik wajah tidur Yixing yang tenang. "Sekalian saja aku cuti seharian hari ini. Mungkin _bermain_ sedikit lebih lama dengannya terdengar _menyenangkan_." lanjut Joonmyun sambil membayangkan sesuatu yang _menyenangkan_ menurut sudut pandang sisi mesumnya.

Mungkin melihat lelehan cairan lelaki yang mengucur keluar dari dalam ruang tubuh bagian bawah Yixing -yang terbaur dengan darah perawan- ketika melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka, membuat pikiran mesum Joonmyun berhasil menginvasi sebagian kesadaran dirinya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **The end**

.


End file.
